


Take Care

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Deserves Nice Things, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Friends With Benefits, Kink Negotiation, Mommy Kink, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “How’re you feeling?” Bev asks, bringing a hand up to stroke the stubble of his cheek.“I’m good, mommy,” he replies, and an immediate wave of shame sinks into his stomach, amplified by the warmth that grows between his legs.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40
Collections: Anonymous





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToraMeri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraMeri/gifts).



Bev is lightly kissing at his unshaven neck while her thumb rubs circles on his shoulder. The lights are dim and the window is cracked, letting in cool gusts of air that raise goosebumps along Eddie’s arms. They’re lying in bed, Eddie wearing nothing but sweatpants and Bev a plain bra and panties. The conversation with Richie was awkward to say the least, but in the end, he understood. There are some things he can’t give Eddie, no matter how much he wants to.

“How’re you feeling?” Bev asks, bringing a hand up to stroke the stubble of his cheek.

Eddie takes a deep breath. He feels disgusting, but that’s hardly new. It’s not like this hasn’t followed him since adolescence. And honestly, it’s a relief to finally be able to share it with someone. In his past relationships he never even considered asking for it, and had nightmares about his girlfriends finding out. He never even told his therapists, even though they hardly would have cared. But with Bev and Richie he doesn’t have to explain or justify himself. They know what he went through; they’ve seen his fears firsthand, and they love him.

“I’m good, mommy,” he replies, and an immediate wave of shame sinks into his stomach, amplified by the instantaneous warmth that grows between his legs.

Bev leans up to kiss his forehead, her lips lingering there for a while. “Do you want mommy to take care of you?” she asks, and Eddie’s cock begins to rise.

It took a long time for Eddie to tell her exactly what he wanted. He started out vague at first, in a humorous self-deprecating way. Like yeah, he knew he was a freak, but at least he had some self-awareness. But when Richie and Bev didn’t play along with his comedy act, he broke down and spilled all his dirty little secrets, apologizing along the way as if he were forcing them to watch some disturbing YouTube video.

“Yes,” he answers, then reaches up to run his fingers over the rim of her bra.

No kissing on the lips was one of his rules. He’s not sure why that’s his hard limit, but here they are. She can kiss him anywhere else. She can kiss him on the mouth in the kitchen before leaving for work for all he cares, just not when they’re roleplaying. Not like this at least.

Bev runs her palm down his chest. “I did your laundry this morning. I noticed you had another accident in your sleep.”

The blood rushes to his face. He truly feels like a little boy again, back when the shame was so all-encompassing it manifested in anxiety spirals that sent him grasping for his inhaler. He never lets himself fantasize about this, always repressing the thoughts before they can creep through his defenses. But Bev understands. Because she confessed to having the exact same thoughts, and maybe one day she’ll be ready to let him help her as well.

“I didn’t mean to,” he replies, his voice unintentionally shifting higher.

“I know, baby,” she soothes him, continuing to rub circles on his chest. “It’s okay, it’s normal. You’re growing up. I know it’s scary, but all boys go through it.”

Eddie is so hard it’s painful. It’s overwhelming to finally let himself give in to something that he’s buried and trampled down for over two decades. Maybe with practice he’ll be able to have fun with it, but currently it feels like walking into ice-cold water, every inch evoking a fresh round of painful chills.

“Why, mommy?” he asks. “Why does this white stuff come out sometimes?” Eddie pinches his eyes shut in embarrassment, shocked that those words actually came out of his mouth.

Bev kisses his forehead. “It’s normal. It’s what your body is supposed to do.”

“How do I make it stop?” he asks. Damn, this is a lot to be putting on Bev.

“Why do you want it to stop?” she asks. “Doesn’t it feel good?”

He nods, but it’s over-exaggerated, like the nod of a little kid who still doesn’t fully understand body language.

“Yeah, it feels good, but it gets everything dirty.”

Eddie can feel his cock twitching beneath his sweats.

“It’s okay if you get things dirty. I’ll clean you up after,” Bev whispers, pressing kisses against his temple, his jaw, his shoulder. Eddie feels himself beginning to relax. The initial shock is beginning to subside. He knows there’s nothing wrong with this. He knows he’s not sick or twisted. It’s just an act, and once it’s outside his head he’ll realize it was never a big deal in the first place. He’ll go to work tomorrow and life will go on, with all its pleasantries and mundanities.

“Have you been touching yourself?” Bev asks, making sure there’s no hint of accusation in her voice.

“No, mommy.”

“Why not, sweetheart?”

Eddie gulps. “I don’t know how.” He feels a tear drip down the corner of his eye, and Bev wipes it away with her thumb.

“Do you want me to teach you?” she asks.

This is all part of the script he laid out. Of course he didn’t write out a full line-for-line play through, but there were a couple beats he wanted to hit. In all honesty, he was hoping he wouldn’t feel anything. He was hoping that once he manifested it into reality he’d be completely turned off and the whole act would be laughable. But no, it’s terrifying how aroused he is. As a hypochondriac he’s always felt helpless against his body, and sex is no exception.

“Please, teach me.”

Bev nods and slowly runs her hand down his chest, pressing her palm over the scar on his sternum. It’s helpful that she looks nothing like his mother. There’s no visual connection, her voice is completely different, her tone loving and gentle. It’s just an act, and nothing more.

“Can mommy touch you here?” she asks, her fingers lingering just above his waistband.

Eddie hesitates, not entirely sure what he wants. If she touches him there, it feels like a point of no return. This will no longer be a kinky abstraction inside his head, but something grounded in reality. God, he needs to stop overthinking. Stop getting hung up on moral arguments that don’t matter.

“Sorry, can we take a break?” Eddie asks, his voice returning to its normal pitch.

“Yeah, of course,” Bev replies, instantly drawing her hand back.

Eddie breathes a sigh of relief, as if he just got off a rollercoaster. He’s starting to think maybe he bit off more than he can chew. If he can just turn his brain off for a while that would be ideal. Just let him indulge in his weird mommy kink without having another breakdown over it. God, at least he’s not dealing with this as a teenager anymore. Recalling those memories was painful as all hell.

“You need anything?” Bev asks.

Eddie reaches up to scrub at his eyes. He’s still excruciatingly hard, and part of him wants to ask if they can just have some normal non-kinky sex and try again later. But he’s also stubborn, and he’s worried that if he doesn’t get past the hard part, then it will just continue haunting him, growing scarier and scarier the more power he gives it.

He sits up and reaches over to the side table to take a sip of water, then hands the glass over to Bev.

“We can just chill and watch TV if you want,” she suggests before bringing the glass to her lips. “We don’t have to talk about anything serious right now.” She takes another sip, then hands the glass back to him.

Eddie thinks it over. Then thinks some more. His boner is starting to wane, and the arousal is less acute. He wonders if there’s a single guy on earth with a mommy kink who doesn’t have mommy issues to go along with it. Lucky bastards.

“I know I said I wanted you to do it for me, but maybe instead I can do it myself and you can, I don’t know, guide me?” His voice is business casual, like he’s discussing a project with a colleague, and he can’t help but laugh at himself for the formality.

Bev laughs too. “Yeah, sure. Anything you want.”

Eddie smiles, then leans over to kiss her on the lips. A concession during the intermission.

“Okay, I’m ready to go again,” he says after pulling away. He reaches up to stroke the outline of her bra again with a faux curiosity, as if he truly didn’t know what’s lying beneath.

“Do you want to see?” she asks, her voice slipping back into that nurturing tone.

Eddie nods, and feels a small rush of excitement, as if seeing a woman’s breasts were a novel experience.

“Yes, mommy,” he replies, instantly feeling his hard-on come back to life.

“Okay,” she replies, then reaches behind her back to unclip her bra. She lets the straps slide down her shoulders, then slowly lowers the cups. Eddie watches, transfixed by each new inch of skin. Her nipples are flat, her breasts small and gentle.

“Can I...?” His voice trails off.

“Of course. Come here, baby.”

This wasn’t part of the script, but he wants it, so he leans his head down and takes one of her nipples into his mouth, giving it a light suck, and feeling a heady rush of pleasure blanket him. In the past he always tried to avoid putting his mouth near his partners’ breasts, deterred by some primal Oedipal fear, even though he knew it was one of the most basic sex acts in the book. Shame will fuck you up that way.

She strokes his hair while giving small hums of encouragement. He stays there for several minutes, ignoring the pain in his neck from bending over.

“Honey, that’s starting to hurt a bit,” she eventually says, and Eddie quickly pulls away.

“I’m sorry, mommy,” he apologizes, feeling a pang of guilt.

“It’s okay, baby.” She smiles and runs a hand down his arm. “We should probably get you taken care of.” Her eyes trail down to his dick tented against his sweats, and the small damp spot visible at the tip. “That looks like it hurts.”

Eddie nods. “Yeah, it hurts.”

With a deep breath Eddie reaches down to untie the drawstring. And with a hint of trepidation, he takes out his dick, exposing it to the cool air.

Once it’s out in the open, he feels a strange sense of levity. Yes, his dick is hard, but so what? Biologically, eating a plate of french fries is more unhealthy than some harmless roleplay. Besides, his dick is just the weird appendage he pisses out of. Why should he let it have this much control over him?

“Do you want mommy to show you how to take care of yourself?” Bev asks, and Eddie can’t help but squeeze himself to relieve some of the pressure.

“Yes, mommy.” He gives his dick a small tug and his mouth falls open.

“Okay, just like this.” She reaches down to lightly grasp his wrist, and ever so gently guides it upwards.

Eddie closes his eyes and lets her lead him, forcing himself to relinquish control.

“Good job, honey,” she encourages. Eddie moves his hand up and down, at the mercy of her soft grip. “If you do this to yourself, then you shouldn’t have many more accidents.”

Eddie’s brain all but shuts down at those words. He’s already getting close.

“Mommy, why is it wet?” he asks, feeling the pre-cum on his fingers.

“That’s normal. It makes things easier. Here, it’ll help you.” She encourages him to rub his palm around the head and run the fluid down his shaft. God, it’s everything Eddie fantasized about. It’s better than anything he’s guiltily jerked off to.

“You’re doing so good,” Bev tells him, her free hand warm against his thigh. “You’ll feel so much better when it’s over.”

Eddie is panting now, and letting out all manner of undignified sounds. He wants to ask Bev if he can go faster, but part of him likes the consistent, measured strokes she’s guiding him in. A million other fantasies start to come into his head: things he pushed away during his drunkest masturbation sessions. Things so dirty and dark his younger self would have fought back against them off with rage and self-harm. It’s okay, he tells himself. Neither Bev nor Richie will judge him for any of it. He needs to stop feeding the monster inside his head.

“That’s it, baby,” Bev whispers. “I think you’re almost there. You’re doing so good. I’m so proud of you.”

Eddie is close. He’s close and he wants to come so badly.

“Mommy, I think something’s happening,” he says, making his voice sound pitiful and scared, as if he truly didn’t understand.

“That’s good, baby. I know it’s scary, but it’ll feel so good. I promise.”

She continues guiding his hand, but faster this time.

“I can feel it, mommy,” he says, just as he begins crossing the threshold, and a sudden surge of fear shoots through him.

This is it. If he crosses this point, there’s no going back. He’ll have to finally accept this part of himself, accept that he can’t change it, that he won’t grow out of it, and he’ll want more of it. And he’ll have confirmation that it truly is everything he was afraid it would be: euphoric, intoxicating, addictive.

“That’s it, baby. Just a little more,” she coaxes him on, and he’s too lost in it now to stop.

Finally it happens. His vision goes white. All his thoughts and anxieties are driven out as he comes harder than he can remember. Bev is rubbing his back with her free hand as it all spills out: years of shame and humiliation, self-loathing and disgust, and the relief itself might be more powerful than the raw orgasm, which is also blinding in its intensity. The pressure is so overwhelming it gives him a light headache, but then it passes, and he drifts back down. He feels like he just woke up from an extremely intense dream. Not a nightmare, just one of those dreams that’s so vivid and insightful that upon waking it takes a while to accept that none of it was real. But now it’s over, and everything’s alright.

Bev lets go of his wrist. There’s come between her fingers.

“Do you want to roleplay while I clean you up?” she asks in her normal voice.

Eddie smiles. “Later, definitely. But right now I think I’m good.” He reaches over to the bedside table to grab a couple tissues. He gives one to her to wipe off her hand and uses the other to clean the come from his dick and stomach. It feels even more surreal than the first time he had sex. And there’s pride as well. He faced his fear, and now he’s on the other side.

“Did I do okay?” Bev asks.

Eddie nods. “Yeah, you were perfect. Thank you.”

Bev smiles and reaches up to stroke the outline of the scar on his cheek.

“You still don’t think I’m weird, right?” he asks. “I mean, not any weirder than I am anyway.”

Bev laughs. “Honestly, you’re probably the most vanilla guy to ever work on Wall Street.”

Eddie smiles. “Yeah, probably.” He tucks himself back into his sweats then collapses back against the pillows. “I don’t even know how to describe it. It’s like when you cook something and you have that one pot that’s just a pain in the ass to clean. So you put it off and tell yourself you’ll take care of it later, and it just gets worse and worse and now your whole kitchen smells and cleaning it will be so much harder than it was before. And then you finally do it, and it’s over. Then everything’s fine.”

Bev lies back down beside him. “Yeah, that sounds about right. Maybe I’ll get there soon too.”

Eddie rolls to face her. She’s so beautiful in the soft light. He promises himself that when she’s ready, he’ll help her with whatever she needs.

“You want to sleep with me and Richie tonight?” he asks.

She considers it for a moment, then nods. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Richie’s out at a gig, and is no doubt telling the audience all about what his boyfriend and roommate are getting up to behind his back. They sit on the couch waiting for him, snacking on tortilla chips and complaining about their coworkers, and it’s all so normal. Eddie was worried he’d be in complete crisis mode, but he’s never felt more at ease in the aftermath of sex in his life.

Richie gets home around midnight. He toes off his shoes and kicks them into the corner. “Hey, you kids have fun?” he asks, walking over and reaching into the bag of chips in Bev’s hand.

“Yeah, it was fun,” Eddie replies with a shrug.

Richie pulls out a handful of chips, making sure to spill as many crumbs as possible on the couch cushions. “Cool. Keep me posted if any job openings come up. Water boy, camera man, I’m easy.”

Eddie smiles and leans up to kiss him, still cherishing the satisfaction deep in his bones.


End file.
